


Code Of Honour

by Bodiecuddle



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-30
Updated: 2011-10-30
Packaged: 2017-10-25 02:22:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bodiecuddle/pseuds/Bodiecuddle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my first story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Code Of Honour

Code Of Honour

Waking from unconsciousness was always some kind of hurting. It felt like you were being torn out of nowhere. He heard voices. They sounded far away. He tried to open his eyes, but they were as heavy as stones. A feeling of panic rushed him.... Stay cool, you know this situation well, this isn`t the first time... He tried to concentrate on breathing calmly.

Then he felt the hurting of his body. His head was hammering and breathing was difficult.

The voices were getting clearer, so he tried to open his eyes again. Now it was easier. But only the right eye was willing to open. The left felt swollen and bruised. He saw everything through dust and the room was dancing. He tried to focus on a sign on the wall. Slowly it became clearer; V.I.P. lounge.

Suddenly, he remembered what had happened. ..... He heard Cowley speaking angrily. ”You damned fool. Losing your temper only because your heard the truth. Yes..... Anne betrayed you, Bodie wanted to protect you before you got in too deep. And you beat him up..... How long have you been partners??? Nearly three years. And you still don`t know him and his own code of honour...... NEVER DO ANY HARM TO YOUR PARTNER, PROTECT HIM. So he did, he didn`t fight back.”

Bodie closed his uninjured eye. Yes, Cowley knew. He had never said a word about his own code. But his chief knew....

He blinked again and suddenly saw a curly mop and watery green eyes. “I’m sorry, sunshine.” A hand came close to his cheek but never touched..

“Don’t be, mate,” was his soft whisper, and he slipped again into unconsciousness.

-End-


End file.
